


After Work Out Activities

by DanOfVulcan



Series: Momentos [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Tuckerreed, shower, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Loo'tenant. Ya like that, don't cha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work Out Activities

The shoe fell to the deck plate with a loud thump, as the other one was still being pulled from the left foot. Malcolm Reed had not felt so tired, and dirty, in a long time. The day had been strenuous, with armory maintenance plus bridge duty, and he still had forced himself to hit the gym afterwards.

 _Maybe not the best idea, I reckon,_ he thought as moved his head, trying to unknot the muscles on his neck. _I bet I'll feel better after a shower._

He exhaled deeply, his chest contracting, and he felt all his muscles ache. With a not-so-swift motion he removed his sweat-soacked tank top, and got up from the edge of his bed where he had been sitting.  Entering the bathroom he dropped his tank top on the floor, and stripped down to his starfleet issue blue underwear, making a pile of sweaty clothes on the floor. In truth he was not really caring about tidiness at that moment, the hot shower the only thing occupying his thoughts.

Once he got the hot water running, he stripped of his blue undies and stepped into the shower, the hot spray hitting him head first. Running his hands through his dark hair, the Englishman started to relax. As the water coursed over his skin, trailling down his shoulders, over his firm, muscled back, and down to his buttocks, he could feel every muscle on his body unknotting. Rubbing the back of his neck, it seemed like ages ago since he felt this good, and the worries and weariness of the day were light-years away. Reaching for the soap, Malcolm started to wash the day away, and rubbed himself, making sure every last bit of sweat and dirt was being properly washed away.

Closing his eyes, enjoying the warm water against his skin, and the delicate lavender fragrance of his soap, he started soaping himself on wide, slow circular motions over his chest, and down to his abdomen, covering his dark hair in a pale lavender foam, massaging his skin in the process. Hovering his hand over his crotch, Malcolm soaped his pubic hair, and washed his penis. He had no sensual thoughts on his mind, yet his dick seemed to react instinctively to the touching, giving signs of arousal. _It's been a while since I last..._ and then he was hit with a mental image of one Trip Tucker working out earlier in the gym.

_Now that's odd._

Though Trip was, as per usual, utterly hot, even more so in those shorts and sleeveless shirt, Malcolm wasn't feeling particularly horny today, so he just brushed both his dick getting hard, and the mental imagery, aside and continued on with his shower. Now washing his thighs, and massaging them, he let out a shigh of relief. _By God, it feels good! I'll bet a night's sleep will be the perfect ending to this day,_ he thought as he let the water run over his body.

Gently brushing the soap away with his hands, Malcolm lightly brushed the hair covering his chest, and moved his hand over to his abdomen, never ceasing the light touches, and that's when Trip popped into his thoughts yet again. Trip, sweaty in his blue shorts and blue sleeveless shirt, hair damped and clinging to his forehead as he bench pressed, his chest muscles straining from the effort... Almost, but no quite out of his own accord, Malcolm's hands dropped to his crotch, one gently massaging his dick, and the other playing with his balls. Resting his forehead on the shower wall, letting the water run over his head and the back of his neck, he relaxed entirely and allowed Trip into his thoughts.

He could still see those legs, fine blonde hair covering them, and a drop of sweat glistening here and there amidst the hair.  Playing with his foreskin, pulling it back and forth, Malcolm was getting harder. Giving his balls a squeeze as he ran his fingers on his frenulum, he let out a soft moan, and his glans grew suddenly and decidedly. Trip waving at him from across the gym, when he saw Malcolm on the treadmill, the smile on his gorgeous rosy lips, and his strong arms... Intensifying the strokes, the foreskin sliding over his glans, precum starting to drip. With one hand stroking his now fully hard dick, Malcolm ran the other one on his wet pubic hair, picturing Trip doing it for him. His strong hands grabbing him from behind, one on his waistline, the other one on his pubic hair, gently pulling him backwards, his rosy lips kissing the back of his neck... _Yeah, Loo'tenant. Ya like that, don't cha?_

"Yes, Trip! Yes, I like that very much" he said aloud, totally lost in his fantasy by now. "Please, don't stop".

Trip was now stroking Malcolm's cock, spreading the precum with the fingers of his right hand, all the while keeping Malcolm in place with his left hand. Gently bitting the neck, Trip sniffed the dark hair, and Malcolm shuddered, intensifying the grip, stroking harder.

_I knew you'd be into some kinky shit._

Oh, fuck!

Precum now leaked heavily, the red glans swollen, his whole dick throbbing.

_Now, ya need to unwind..._

Malcolm's breathing was accelerating, he was getting goosebumps all over his skin, his nipples were hard and red. He then moved his free hand back to his balls, and gave them a good squeeze, thightening the grip. He felt his entire body, every hair, every centimeter of his skin was extra sensitive, as if his whole being were aware of his sorroundings.

Now assailed by the image of Trip doing his pull-ups, Malcolm knew he was on the right track.

He could see, since the shirt was sweat soacked, the play of the blonde's back muscles, and how they moved as he moved up and down. The image had dried Malcolm's mouth back in the gym, and it was driving him crazy now.

_Ya liked that, didn't ya?_

"Mhmmm" was practically a moan, and all the dark haired man could hope to come up with in terms of verbal communication.

 _You taste so good, Mal,_ and Malcolm went crazy, moaning ever louder.

"Damn it, Trip"

 _Ya wanna taste it? Here._ Upon tasting his own precum, not bearing the level of stimulation, Malcolm came. Came so hard his vision blurred, letting out a loud moan, and had to steady himself by placing a hand against the wall, breathing heavily. His dick, still dripping cum, was hard and throbbing, and the Englishman shuddered yet again, his breath short and quick.

_All prim and proper on duty, but I knew there was a kinky sonuvabitch in you. Go to bed, Loo'tenant._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
